


Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Coucou tout le monde !Me voici de retour pour la suite des aventures de mes chouchous.Bonne lecture à tous :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde !  
> Me voici de retour pour la suite des aventures de mes chouchous.  
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

2 mois sont passés depuis la rupture de Panayotis et Hugo. En dépit de ses nombreux appels et SMS, le cadet continue de l'ignorer. 

Il puise toute son énergie dans ses nouvelles perspectives professionnelles : en effet, il a décidé de quitter Quotidien . La surprise a été d'autant plus grande que l'annonce s'est faite une semaine avant le retour de l'émission. Le jeune homme y songeait depuis un moment mais souhaitait prendre le temps de la réflexion, et surtout en parler à Yann et Laurent. Les 2 producteurs lui ont assuré tout leur soutien pour ses futurs projets, et leur fierté quant au chemin qu'il a parcouru. Rassuré par leur réaction, il l'a annoncé à ses proches mi-août. 

À cette occasion, ses collègues -devenus amis- lui ont concocté un pot de départ surprise. Touché par tant d'attention, l'absence de son ancien amant lui a néanmoins laissé un goût amer. Hugo lui manque bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il a dû se faire violence pour ne pas répondre à ses multiples relances. Son cœur lui hurle de courir dans ses bras, néanmoins il est paralysé par la peur et le doute. 

Du côté du journaliste, la situation n'est pas plus glorieuse. Après être resté enfermé chez lui durant 15 jours, Martin est venu le secouer. Ensemble, ils ont sillonné le Portugal en juillet. Au dernier moment, il n'a pas eu le courage d'aller voir seul ses parents à Strasbourg. Il a donc décidé d'aller se ressourcer à Biarritz en août avec des amis. Bien que le surf ait momentanément chassé ses tracas, la plaie était encore à vif : à cause d'une foutue pulsion, il a perdu l'homme de sa vie. Lorsqu'il a appris son départ de Bangumi par ses collègues, ça a été le coup de massue. 

Il était bien évidemment au courant de ses projets : pendant des mois, son conjoint était tiraillé entre poursuivre l'émission avec une équipe qu'il adorait par dessus-tout, ou s'élancer dans l'inconnu. Le journaliste lui a conseillé de faire son choix en son âme et conscience et qu'il serait à ses côtés quoiqu'il en soit. Le fait de ne pas avoir été présent jusqu'au bout le rend malade.

En cette soirée de fin septembre, Panayotis est en route pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Le jeune homme est anxieux et pour cause : il s'agit de Camélia Jordana, qui s'avère être aussi une amie proche d'Hugo. Ayant longuement hésité, l'humoriste a fini par accepter son invitation. Après tout, il ne lui sera pas difficile de l'ignorer avec toutes les personnes présentes. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arrive chez la jeune femme. 

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans l'une de ses chambres, il part au salon se servir à boire. En chemin, il croise des connaissances avec qui il engage la conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur s'infiltre dans ses narines. Ce parfum, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le jeune homme incline légèrement la tête. À quelques mètres, le journaliste le déshabille du regard. Aussitôt, Pana s'empresse de détourner le sien. Le jeu de cache-cache semble compromis ...


	2. Chapter 2

Entourée de tous ses amis, la reine de la soirée souffle ses bougies. 

Pendant que les convives se délectent des 2 gâteaux à leur disposition, Pana s'éclipse pour aller prendre une bière dans le frigo. Il se dirige vers l'évier pour s'emparer du décapsuleur lorsqu'il entend des pas feutrés derrière lui. Il se retourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hugo. Plaqué contre le rebord de l'évier, le jeune homme ne peut prendre la fuite cette fois-ci.

-Plutôt sympa cette soirée.

Le cadet se contente de hocher de la tête. 

-Tu as l'air en forme.

-Toi aussi. T'as pas l'air trop jetlagué. 

Le journaliste sourit à cette phrase. Avec l'actualité de ces dernières semaines, il a multiplié les voyages depuis la rentrée : la Grèce, les Antilles en passant par New York.

-On survit c'est la routine... La seule chose qui me manque c'est toi. 

À l'entente de cette phrase, le susnommé se crispe aussitôt. Il se met à fixer un point invisible, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre. 

Ses pensées sont interrompues par Hugo qui se rapproche dangereusement. Désormais, ses mains sont posées de chaque côté du jeune homme, permettant à leurs bassins de se frôler.

-J'arrête pas de penser à toi... Même à des kilomètres tu as le don de me rendre fou. 

Pour appuyer ses propos, son nez caresse le sien avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Le cadet ferme les yeux, ne sachant combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir face à son petit manège.

-Tu peux pas tout effacer avec des baisers ... Pas cette fois en tout cas.

-On peut se donner une chance. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi.

L'ancien couple se regarde droit dans les yeux. En dépit de la colère et la peine infligée, Panayotis n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Au contraire, l'absence n'a fait qu'accroître ses sentiments. 

-Je ferais l'impossible pour regagner ta confiance ... 

Les mains du strasbourgeois se décollent du meuble pour se poser sur les joues du brun. Le contact de ses paumes rugueuses sur sa barbe naissante lui ôte toute pensée cohérente. Ses paupières sont de nouveau closes, enhardi par ces sensations. Hugo saisit l'occasion pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. À sa grande surprise, Pana lui rend son baiser. Aussitôt, leurs langues se retrouvent pour un ballet enflammé. Des légers soupirs et gémissements brisent le silence de la pièce. Les tourtereaux finissent par arrêter leur baiser pour s'enlacer avec force. Hugo s'agrippe à la taille de son amant telle une bouée tandis que celui-ci niche sa tête au creux de son cou. 

-Pardonne-moi mon cœur... Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hugo. 

Les deux hommes se font face pour échanger un tendre baiser. Front contre front, ils savourent leur bonheur retrouvé.

-Va falloir qu'on essaye de s'échapper discrètement ... murmure le blond entre deux suçons dans le cou de son amour.

-Faut quand même qu'on lui offre nos cadeaux histoire que ça semble pas chelou, répond son amant entre deux rires.

Ayant suffisamment marqué sa victime, l'aîné remonte jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement. À contre-cœur, les tourtereaux s'éloignent pour reprendre leurs esprits. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants rejoignent le salon, main dans la main. Bien que la route sera longue et semée d'embûches, le couple est déterminé à reprendre leur histoire là où il l'avait laissé ...


End file.
